Padres de Familia
by Seymour Skinner
Summary: En Springfield se esta llevando a cabo un desfile en honor a la primavera. 3 meses mas tarde, Krabappel se da cuenta que esta embarazada y el bebe que esta esperando es de Skinner.


Padres de Familia

Domingo. Springfield. Centro de la ciudad. Se ve un desfile de primavera decorado con cosas relacionadas con el amor, amistad y esas cosas. Los carros alegoricos pasan uno por uno a una velocidad algo baja.

Homero: No entiendo porque me convencieron en venir a esta porqueria. Es Sabado y quiero ver el futbol americano y beber cerveza con los chicos.

Marge: En primer lugar, tu querias venir aqui.

Bart: Y en segunda, prometiste pasar este dia con Lisa y conmigo.

Homero: Nawww.

Marge: Si es cierto Homero, prometiste pasar tiempo con los niños.

Homero: Y eso cuenta a la bebé?

Marge: Si

Homero: D'oh!

Bart: Pero papá, pasar tiempo con nosotros no tiene nada de malo. Podremos ir a los carritos chocones y beber.

Homero (emocionado): Cerveza?

Bart: No. Litros de soda sin parar.

Homero (triste): Nawww. (a Lisa) Y tu a donde quieres ir?

Lisa: Bart y yo pensamos que seria buena idea que nos llevaras al carnaval de primavera. Lo abren despues del desfile. Que opinas?

Homero: Esta bien... solo para hacerlos felices. Despues del desfile, al carnaval.

Bart: Todo el dia.

Homero: D'oh!

Bart (murmurandole a Homero): Descuida, si tienes suerte y mama no te ve, Lisa y yo te dejaremos ir al bar.

Homero: Woo-hoo!

Se acaba el desfile. Vemos que la multitud se empieza a ir y la mayoria de ellos se dirigia al carnaval. Entre la multitud, podemos ver a Skinner y a Krabappel tomados de la mano.

Krabappel: Que te parece si vamos primero al carnaval?

Skinner: Esta bien.

Val al carnaval.

Pasan unas horas. Salen.

Skinner: Y dime... quieres ir al cine?

Krabappel: Esta bien... cual crees que esten exibiendo ahora?

Skinner: La verdad, no tengo idea... pero espero que esa pelicula este buena.

Krabappel: Igual yo.

Llegan al cine. Vemos que exhiben "Instinto Obsesivo".

Skinner (al taquillero): 2 boletos para "Instinto Obsesivo", por favor.

Taquillero: Son 5.50. (le paga) Aqui tiene y disfrute de la funcion.

Entran.

Al dia siguiente...

Residencia Skinner. Cuarto de Skinner. Vemos que Skinner se levanta. Trae un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se toma unas pastillas y se va a bañar.

Unas horas mas tarde...

Springfield Elementary School. Salon de 4to. Mientras revisaba los examenes, Krabappel empezaba a sentir extraños dolores, pensando en que solo eran colicos. Ella intentaba recordar lo que pasó anoche, pero no puede.

Martin: Maestra, se encuentra usted bien?

Krabappel: Eh? Si... solo algo cansada... pero vuelve a escribir el ensayo de "Porque mi vida es una miseria" mientras termino de revisar estos examenes.

Martin: Pero maestra, no creo que su vida sea una miseria.

Bart: Obvio que no lo es... es una miseria miserable.

Todos se rien.

Krabappel: Martin, solo sigue escribiendo y Bart, despues de clases escribiras en el pizarron "La maestra no tiene una vida miserable".

Bart: Esta bien.

3 meses despues...

Janitor closet. Krabappel y Skinner estan ahi.

Skinner: Para que me citas aqui?

Krabappel: Quiero que sepas que... aunque me odies... yo no dejaré de amarte.

Skinner: De que me estas hablando? No entiendo nada.

Krabappel (toma a Skinner de las manos): Seymour... (suspira)... estoy embarazada.

Skinner (en shock): Que?

Krabappel: Estoy embarazada... y el bebé que estoy esperando... es tuyo.

Skinner (todavia en shock): Que? Estas... s... segura que no es una trampa?

Krabappel: Si. Bien segura. En la hora de descanso, fui a hacerme la prueba de embarazo. Se puso azul.

Skinner: Pero... como pudo pasar esto?

Krabappel: e imagino que lo que paso despues de haber ido al cine tuvo que ver algo, no lo crees?

Skinner (recuerda algo): Parece que recuerdo algo.

(Flashback)

El mismo dia del desfile, solo que de noche. Cine. Vemos salir a Skinner y a Krabappel de ahi.

Skinner: Por lo menos el titulo de la pelicula es discreto, no?

Krabappel: Supongo (ve la hora). No te tienes que ir ya?

Skinner: No. Son las 11:45 de la noche. Mi madre aviso que llegaria a las 2 a.m. Esta con unas amigas jugando bingo.

Krabappel: Esta bien. Que te parece si te invito un par de copas?

Skinner: Yo lo pago. Es descortes que una mujer page por un hombre.

Krabappel: Lo que tu digas.

Unas horas despues...

Los 2 se dirigen a casa de Skinner.

Skinner: Y porque vamos a mi casa?

Krabappel (con una voz seductora): Ya lo veras.

Skinner empezaba a calmarse, pero empezaba a sudar. Se ponia nervioso... y demasiado. Llegan. Entran. Mas tarde, se escuchan ruidos raros... sera mejor que eso se los deje... no pienso escribir eso.

(Fin del Flashback)

Skinner: No crees que eso tenga algo que ver?

Krabappel: La verdad... creo que si... pero... hay que aceptar esto... los 2 sabiamos que tarde o temprano iria a pasar.

Skinner: Si, tienes razon... hay que dialogar esto juntos. Si nos metimos en este lio, los 2 podremos salir.

Krabappel: Esta bien.

Salen del Janitor closet.

Mas tarde ese dia...

Supermercado. Vemos a Luann y a Milhouse ahí.

Luann: Milly, que tal si me esperas en la seccion de revistas?

Milhouse: De verdad?

Luann: Si.

Milhouse luego va a a la seccion de revistas. Decide dar la vuelta y ve a alguien familiar. Se acerca en silencio. Es Krabappel.

Milhouse: Maestra!

Krabappel reconoce la voz. Lo ve y se va corriendo. Por desgracia, se le cae un libro.

Milhouse (off): Que rapida (nota algo)(lo levanta)(lo lee) "Como criar a un futuro hijo" (se queda en shock) Oh no! Tengo que decirle a Bart! Pero primero… (abre el libro) "Capitulo 1…"

Al dia siguiente...

Springfield Elementary School.

Es la hora del descanso. Vemos a Bart y a Milhouse platicar.

Bart: Entonces, lo que me quieres decir es que la maestra Krabappel esta embarazada?

Milhouse: Si.

Bart: Esta esperando un bebe?

Milhouse: Asi es.

Bart (carcajeandose): Ha ha ha. (termina de carcajear) Milhouse, que imaginacion tienes. Has estado viendo "Punto y Aparte" otra vez?

Milhouse: Esa novela ya no la veo. Creeme que vi que Sergio hizo algo muy malo. Desde entonces ya no veo eso.

Bart: No creo nada de lo que dices sobre Krabappel.

Milhouse: Pero es cierto. Ayer fui con mi mama al supermercado. Yo la vi ahi. Estaba viendo revistas de embarazos y esas cosas.

Bart: Esta bien. Si la maestra esta embarazada, quien es el padre?

Milhouse: No lo se... este... Skinner?

Bart (se rie mas de lo que se rio antes): Ha ha ha. (termina) Si, claro... como si Skinner supiera de cuidar bebes...

???: Que pasa con Skinner?

Voltean. Es Skinner.

Bart: Uh oh.

Skinner: Porque se me quedan viendo asi?

Milhouse: Eh... no se?

Skinner: Los estare vigilando.

Se va.

Bart: Eso estuvo cerca.

Milhouse: Mira. Te demostrare que te digo la verdad.

Bart: Que vas a hacer, aventarle una bola de papel?

Milhouse: No, algo mejor.

Bart: Bueno, esta bien. Me quedare, pero mas vale que sea bueno. Y si me disculpas, ire a hacerle algo a Skinner.

Mas tarde, despues de las clases...

Salon de 4to. Vemos a Milhouse escribir "No debo fingir asma en el examen" y a Bart escribir otra cosa.

Milhouse: Y... que hiciste ahora?

Bart: Le meti una rata en la sopa a Skinner.

Milhouse se rie

Bart: Crees que le hubiese puesto mejor una lagartija?

Milhouse: No lo se. Pero dejemos de escribir.

Bart: Eh Milhouse... acabamos de terminar. Bien, y ahora a lo que me convenciste.

Milhouse: Esta bien. Quitate los tennis. Te pueden oir.

Bart: Ya vas.

Los 2 se quitan los tennis y caminan en silencio a la oficina de Skinner. Por desgracia, la puerta esta cerrada.

Bart (en voz baja): Genial, gracias por hacerme desperdiciar 2 horas de mi vida.

Milhouse: No te preocupes, tengo un plan B. Pon tu oreja en la puerta.

Los 2 ponen la oreja en la puerta. Escuchan.

Skinner (off): ... Mira, ambos sabemos que no estamos del todo seguro con esto. Yo me encargare de las compras, para que no te quedes incomoda, esta bien? Pasare desapercibido hoy a tu apartamento y te dejare las cosas personalmente, esta bien?

Krabappel (off): Esta bien... pero... cuando este ausente, quien va a dar las clases?

Skinner (off): Creo que las voy a dar. No te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control. Lo unico que puedo hacer es... dejarte que te escondas si hay reunion de maestros o inspeccion. Tengo una coartada si Chalmers pregunta por ti. El, ni los maestros, ni los alumnos ni nadie se enterara que seremos padres en unos meses mas.

Krabappel (off): Seguro de que Chalmers no se enterara?

Skinner (off): Absolutamente.

Krabappel (off): Pero, cuando nazca, como le haremos para cuidarlo?

Skinner (off): Hmmm... que te parece si yo lo cuido a la hora de clases hasta que termine de trabajar, que es como a las 5 p.m. y tu lo cuidas el resto del dia hasta la hora de dormir. Que te parece?

Krabappel (off): Esta bien... tu madre sigue sin saber nada del asunto, verdad?

Skinner (off): Obvio que no lo sabe.

Krabappel (off): Seguiremos discutiendo esto mas tarde. Necesito descansar. Tengo que ir a ver si esos 2 ya terminaron de escribir.

Milhouse y Bart se echan a correr... en silencio. Llegan al salon y se ponen sus tennis. Hacen como que escriben.

Milhouse: Estuvo cerca.

Bart: Callate y haz como que escribes.

Llega Skinner.

Skinner: Veo que ya terminaron... pueden retirarse y Simpson... estas a un grano de arena para que te expulse.

Los 2 se van.

Sigamos con ellos. Van en camino a casa de Bart.

Milhouse: Pero si la maestra dijo que nos iba a ver, porque llego Skinner?

Bart: Tal vez le dijo que era mejor que fuera el... y tenias razon con lo del embarazo de Krabappel.

Milhouse: Te dije que no estaba mintiendo.

Bart: Bueno... ya... me equivoque.

Milhouse: Me alegra oir eso... y que te parece si vamos al supermercado? Escuche que les llego el ultimo numero de "Radioactive Man".

Bart (desesperado): Y que demonios hacemos aqui? No hay tiempo que perder!

Se va corriendo.

Milhouse: Es hacia el otro lado.

Bart toma a Milhouse del brazo y se van.

Super Mercado. Vemos a Bart y a Milhouse corriendo hacia la seccion de revistas.

Bart: Busca por alla. Yo buscare por aca.

Milhouse: Y si no lo llego a encontrar?

Bart: Pidele a un empleado que te ayude a buscarlo.

Milhouse: Y si tampoco lo encuentra... que le digo?

Bart (desesperado y enojado): Agh! Que idiota eres!

Bart se va.

Milhouse: Espero que no se enoje.

Bart empieza a buscar el ultimo numero, pero al parecer, encuentra a alguien y decide no hacer ruido. Ese alguien resulta ser Skinner. Esta comprando libros sobre paternidad. Desde donde esta escondido, alcanza a ver que Skinner paga libros como "Criando a un hijo de 0 hasta los 18 años", "Como ser padres ejemplares" y "Como no desesperarte con tus hijos". Voltea y ve el numero de Radioactive Man. Es el ultimo. Bart lo toma y empieza a buscar a Milhouse.

Sigamos con Milhouse.Esta leyendo el libro "Como criar a un futuro hijo".

Milhouse (leyendo): "Un solo hijo es una opción elegida cada vez más por los padres del mundo. Muchas personas consideran ventajoso el hecho de tener un solo hijo por razones económicas y sociales, pero también son muchos los que toman esta decisión por el compromiso que implica la crianza." (Nota que Bart se acerca)(Esconde el libro y hace como que esta buscando) (llega Bart) Ah, hola Bart... lo encontraste?

Bart: Si... ahora vamonos a mi casa del arbol. Hay que pagar primero esto y luego nos vamos... ah, si... y despues te dire algo mas.

Mas tarde...

Tree House. Bart y Milhouse estan leyendo la historieta. Terminan.

Milhouse: No puedo creer que Lord Ikammantem sea el hermano de Radioactive Man.

Bart: Yo tampoco... y viste que estuvo a punto de suicidarse? Vaya... y ya quiero que llegue el siguiente ejemplar.

Milhouse: Bart, querias decirme algo? Que viste?

Bart: No me creeras lo que vi. A Skinner comprando libros de como ser un padre ejemplar.

Milhouse: Venia con Krabappel?

Bart: No... pero ya que... vienes a ver la tele?

Milhouse: No... me tengo que ir a casa.

Bart: Muy bien... tu te lo pierdes (se va de su casa del arbol)

Milhouse se va al super mercado.

Seccion de revistas. Vemos a Milhouse tomar un libro. Lo compra.

Casa Van Houten. Luann esta en la cocina. Milhouse entra en silencio y se va a su cuarto.

Milhouse: Estuvo cerca (abre el libro y sigue leyendo). "Tradicionalmente se ha hecho énfasis en las dificultades que el chico único puede llegar a tener en el establecimiento de relaciones interpersonales o en la predisposición a desarrollar comportamientos caprichosos, engreídos o dominantes. También se ha hablado sobre qué tan funcional puede ser una familia de sólo dos o tres miembros. Hoy las tendencias educativas plantean que, cuando los padres saben evitar los inconvenientes de criar sólo un hijo, poner los límites necesarios y educar sin presión, las ventajas se hacen evidentes. Los hijos únicos son niños y niñas que, si sus padres saben ayudarlos, tendrán una actitud positiva y activa, serán responsables, matizarán las desventajas con respecto a las familias en las que hay más hijos, y convertirán los pocos riesgos que conlleva ser hijo único en la mayor de las cualidades para desenvolverse en la vida.

En su afán de proporcionar a sus hijos las mejores oportunidades de educación, motivados por un poco de culpa por no haberles dado hermanos, o porque la presencia de ese hijo llena un vacío importante en su vida, o (como le sucede a cualquier padre de familia) por falta de experiencia y conocimiento, muchos adoptan a veces actitudes que entorpecen el crecimiento del hijo.

El ambiente es una influencia importante en el desarrollo de la personalidad de los niños, y los hijos únicos no son la excepción. Tener un solo hijo genera un estilo de vida particular, en el cual se pueden manifestar de manera más evidente ciertos comportamientos y acentuar algunos rasgos de personalidad.

Cuando una pareja tiene su primer hijo, se conforma un triángulo familiar; donde antes había dos ahora hay tres; esto crea una nueva dinámica. Las corrientes de triangulación son un proceso normal y evolutivo en el que está involucrado el desarrollo y el crecimiento del niño. Ayudarle a comportarse de manera adecuada es un aspecto que preocupa especialmente a los padres y madres que tienen un solo hijo. Ejercer disciplina es labor importante para ayudar al niño a convertirse en un adulto capaz y maduro. En este proceso el chico o la chica interiorizan poco a poco los límites y las normas necesarias para la convivencia, y los convierte en parte activa de su comportamiento general."

Luann (off): Milhouse! Es hora de comer!

Milhouse: Voy enseguida! (pone un separador y esconde el libro)

Mientras...

Casa Simpson. Cuarto de Lisa. Lisa esta practicando con el Sax. Termina.

Lisa: Por fin termine de inventar mi propia melodia del sax. (escucha algo) Ire a checar.

Sale del cuarto. Se dirige a la sala. Ve que Bart esta jugando baseball con envases de cristal.

Lisa: Bart! Que te dijo papa sobre loas cosas de cristal?

Bart: Puh! Me vale lo que me dice Homero. Vete al diablo... o si me delatas... le dire a Homero quien fue el responsable del que le haya ponchado las llantas del auto.

Lisa: Lo hice por una noble causa

Bart: Si claro, evitar que papa comprara cerdos para asar.

Lisa: Eso es una noble causa.

Bart (rompe un envase de cristal): Esto es una noble causa. (avienta otro envase de crystal)(no se quiebra... le da al vidrio de la casa de los Flanders) Lisa, si los Flanders preguntan por su ventana, fue Jimbo.

Lisa: Esta bien.

En otra parte...

Springfield Elementary School. Sala de maestros.

Es la reunion mensual de los maestros.

Chalmers: Miren, lo que trato de decir es que hay que esforzarse mas para que estos mocosos no terminen siendo fracasados. Lo que hay que hacer es intentar aumentar el interes o hacer examenes sorpresas cada vez que queramos... usted que opina, maestra Krabappel? (no hay respuesta) Maestra Krabappel?

Skinner: Ella no esta.

Chalmers (un poco enojado): Como de que ella no esta? Skinner! Sabes porque no esta?

Skinner: Esta enferma.

Chalmers: De que?

Skinner: Viruela.

Chalmers: Imposible. Todos y cada uno de los maestros tienen vacuna contra la viruela.

Skinner: No no no... escucho mal... dije varicela.

Chalmers: Le dio a los 2 años.

Skinner (suspira): Le sere sincero. Ella tiene... hyper... hyperviasti...emekanerectomia.

Chalmers (espantado): Oh no... eso no.

Prof. Largo: Que pasa aqui? Chalmers, esta usted bien?

Chalmers (calmandose): Hyperviartiemekanerectomia es una enfermedad mortal de origen japones... un minuto... como se enfermo de eso?

Skinner: Recuerda los empresarios japoneses que vinieron a exponer en el salon de 4to?

Chalmers: Si?

Skinner: Posiblemente, uno de ellos debio haber llegado infectado con eso. Ya sabe que esa enfermedad se contagia acercandosele o respirar el mismo aire.

Chalmers: Lo sabia! Ire a echar a esos japoneses de mi escuela! (se va y azota la puerta)(la vuelve a abrir) Ah y Skinner! Si va de visita con la maestra, digale de mi parte que se recupere... que todo estara bien... y por cierto... este mes no habra reunion de maestros. Pueden irse. (se va y vuelve a azotar la puerta).

Profra. Hoover: Skinner... esta ocultando algo?

Skinner (disimula): No. Porque?

Profra. Hoover: Por nada.

Skinner se va.

Prof. Largo: Hay que estarlo vigilando.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Prof. Kupferberg: Pero como?

Prof. Largo: Ya se nos ocurrira algo.

Profra. McConnell: Que les parece si vamos por un cafe?

Prof. Largo: Esta bien. Vamos.

Se van.

2 meses despues...

Salon de 4to. Vemos a todos los niños haciendo desorden. Son las 8:15 a.m. y la maestra Krabappel no ha llegado.

Martin: Que raro... la maestra siempre es puntual.

Bart: Callate Martin. No la invoques a venir.

Se abre la puerta. Entra alguien. No es la maestra.Es Skinner.

Skinner: Atencion todos. Tomen asiento (toman asiento). Su maestra va a estar ausente por unos meses...

No lo dejan terminar y se empiezan a alegrar.

Skinner: Me permiten su atencion? (le prestan atencion) Bien. Su maestra estara ausente porque debido a que tiene una enfermedad muy grave, necesita reposo total y la estare cubriendo el tiempo que este ausente.

Todos: Nawwww

Skinner (como Krabappel): Ha!

Bart: Y por cuantos meses estara ausente?

Skinner: La verdad no tengo idea, pero no dejaremos que se queden sin saber nada. Saquen su libro de historia y hagan un resumen de las...

Sigamos con Bart y Milhouse

Bart (a Milhouse): Changos. Primero dicen una buena noticia y luego dicen una mala... eso no es justo.

Milhouse: Lo se... si Skinner esta aqui cubriendo, quien estara a cargo de la oficina?

Bart: Me diste una gran idea. A partir de ahora le hare saber a Skinner que dar clases es la peor pesadilla de alguien. Este es el plan.

Mas tarde...

4:30 p.m. Todo el salon esta escribiendo en sus cuadernos "Fastidiar al director no es bueno".

Skinner: Y quiero esas planas firmadas por sus padres.

Todos: Nawww!

Skinner: En cuanto a ti, Simpson... quedas suspendido!

Nelson: Ha ha!

Skinner: Y tu tambien Nelson.

Nelson: Ay no.

4 meses despues...

Springfield Elementary School. Es el descanso. Sala de maestros. Los maestros se encuentran interrogando a Skinner.

Prof. Largo: Skinner, lo que esta pasando no me gusta nada.

Skinner: Son cosas que pasan y...

Profra. McConnell: Y dijo que todos y cada uno de los maestros no tenian que faltar y ella ha faltado las ultimas reuniones. Usted sabe verdaderamente porque?

Skinner (ocultando el nerviosismo): Esta enferma.

Profra. Hoover: No creo... y porque esta sudando?

Skinner: Miren... (suspira)... les voy a ser sincero... pero no quiero que Chalmers se entere de esto. No quiero que lo que les voy a decir llegue a oidos de Chalmers.

Prof. Largo: Si, lo que sea... solo digalo.

Skinner: Esta bien. (se calma) Krabappel no esta enferma de no se que esterectomia. Ella...

Prof. Kupferberg: Solo digalo.

Skinner: Esta embarazada.

Todos los maestros se quedan en shock. Sorprendidos, atonitos y en shock a la vez.

Skinner: Y el bebe que ella esta esperando es de...

Profra. Hoover (interrumpiendo): Lo sabia! El bebe es de Willie!

Skinner: No no no. Nada de eso! El bebe que ella espera es mio.

Todos se quedan atonitos.

Prof. Largo: No me sabia eso... pero... como lo prometimos... Chalmers no se enterara de esto, verdad muchachos?

Todos: Esta bien!

Skinner: Bueno... su receso casi termina... les molestaria desatarme de esta silla?

Lo desatan.

Mas tarde...

Salon de 4to. Vemos a Skinner hablando sobre el Xenon.

Skinner: Antes de 1962, se consideraba al xenón y los otros gases nobles químicamente inertes e incapaces de formar compuestos. Desde entonces se ha probado que el xenón, junto con otros gases nobles, sí forman compuestos. Algunos de los compuestos del xenón son: diflúor, hexaflúor, perxenato sódico, teraflúor, deuteriuro de xenón, e hidróxido de xenón. También se ha obtenido trióxido de xenón, compuesto altamente explosivo. Se conocen al menos 80 compuestos de xenón en el que éste se enlaza con flúor u oxígeno. La mayoría de estos compuestos son... (suena el celular de Skiner)(contesta) Aqui Seymour Skinner... que...? Mira... ire para alla.(cuelga) (al salon) Estudiantes, como falta una hora para que se vayan a casa, los dejare salir al patio. 

Todos: Si!

Se van al patio.

Skinner va a su auto y se dirige al apartamento de Krabappel. Entra. Se la lleva al hospital.

Hospital. Un rato mas tarde...

Sala de espera. Skinner esta algo nervioso. El sabia que algo estaba mal cuando lo pararon de que no entrase. Escucho sus gritos de dolor que pasaron por el como un cuchillo al corazon.

Skinner (a un doctor que va saliendo de la sala de parto)(habla con panico): Que esta pasando? Mi esposa esta adentro!

Doctor: Calmese y quedese sentado. Voy a ir a averiguar.

Entra al cuarto.

Skinner estaba en la sala de espera esperando que el doctor volviera. Para el, cada segundo era un minuto, minuto era hora y la hora era un dia. Parecia una eternidad. El doctor por fin sale con una expresion que hizo a Skinner sentir temor.

Doctor: Sr. Skinner?

Skinner se levanta.

Skinner (intenta calmarse): Si?

Doctor: Se ha producido una complicacion.

Skinner (algo espantado): Que me quiere decir?

Doctor: El bebe esta saliendo al reves. Por mas curioso que sea, a los 9 meses no suelen pasar estas cosas... pero creame que es normal... tardaremos un poco... pero haremos lo que podamos, si no... se crearan mas complicaciones tanto como para su esposa como para su bebe.

Skinner (en shock): Que?

Doctor: Lo siento. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Espere un rato mas... me comunicare con usted si hay alguna novedad.

El doctor entra a la sala. Skinner se queda sentado a esperar que todo terminara lo mas pronto posible.

Muchas horas pasaron. El se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas desde que quedo huerfano hasta la actualidad, y , en muchas ocasiones, luchaba por su vida ante la muerte... pero esta vez era realmente el miedo. Cada minuto que pasaba era una prueba para el. Skinner corrio una mano a traves de su pelo para tranquilizarse. Estaba muy desesperado. Cerraba los ojos y empezaba a recordar su vida para intentar tranquilizarse.

Habian pasado mas horas y Skinner se habia quedado dormido.

???: Sr. Skinner.

Despierta. Ve al doctor. Skinner apenas podia contener su aliento. No sabia que noticias le iria a dar.

Doctor: Usted tiene un hijo. Puede ir a verlo.

Skinner se habia tranquilizado. Entra a la habitacion. Ve a Krabappel con un niño en brazos. Esta dormido. Se le acerca a Krabappel.

Skinner: Como te sientes?

Krabappel: Estoy bien ya. Casi... casi lo perdia.

Skinner (tomandola de lamano): Lo se... pero todo esta bien. Te amo.

Krabappel: Como te ha ido dando clases?

Skinner: Supongo que bien... Bart me esta haciendo la vida imposible... pero no importa... ya algun dia nos reiremos de esto.

Krabappel: Lo se.

Skinner: Y... como le pondremos?

El niño empieza a llorar. Krabappel ve a su hijo y al parecer, ya tiene un nombre en mente.

Krabappel: Seymour Skinner... II.


End file.
